The present invention relates to a vertical light emitting diode (VLED); more specifically, the present invention relates to a VLED having an outwardly disposed electrode.
In conventional LED structures, contact electrodes are disposed within light emitting areas and thus occupy a portion of light emitting areas, leading to reduction of light extraction efficiency. Besides, after encapsulation, an LED package has a dome with a semicircular or elliptic cross-section, so light is emitted therefrom in all directions. Further, phosphors are usually incorporated into the LED package such that the light emitted from the LED chip is converted into white light or light of a different wavelength. Usually, the phosphors tend to be distributed non-uniformly, so the LED emits light having non-uniform color temperature and light pattern with yellow halo phenomenon at the periphery.
In order to solve such problems, U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,096 B2 discloses a method for producing uniform light emission by a design regarding the outer surface of an LED package; U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,964 B2 discloses a method for improving light emission uniformity, in which an LED chip are directly coated with phosphors. However, the aforementioned documents solve neither the problem regarding non-uniform phosphor distribution nor the problem that contact electrodes occupy a portion of light emitting areas.